


The First Flier

by ilaac98



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantastic Racism, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaac98/pseuds/ilaac98
Summary: Starscream was the first flier who got into Cybertron’s most esteemed science academy. But there, he has to face blatant hate against the seeker race and very bad bullying that gets worse and worse until it spirals out of control...(heed the tags, this came from an RP with a friend that got a little dark...)
Relationships: Mechs/Starscream, Skyfire&Starscream, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The First Flier

Starscream was the first flier who got into Cybertron’s most esteemed science academy. It was the greatest honor to be accepted- to be _good enough_ to get accepted- and Starscream had never felt more accomplished, more confident and proud of himself. He knew that the test he had to take to get accepted was made especially difficult, so that he and all other fliers who took it would have a hard time passing. But he still succeeded. He showed them! And he would show them even more. He had goals, plans, BIG PLANS. He would become a revolutionary scientist and change the world. 

His first day at the academy was a nightmare. Every other student refused to sit close to him during classes. Insults were thrown at him where ever he went. In the cafeteria, someone snatched his energon cube and splashed it on his face. Another mech threatened to poison him next time. Starscream would have to bring his own energon from now on. It was obvious that they all wanted him to leave.  
The worst part was when he was assigned the room he would from now on live in and share with others. When he wanted to recharge in his berth after his first day, his roommates dragged him out of it and told him he doesn’t deserve a berth. So he slept on the floor, without any blankets or pillows.

This was only the beginning.

A year has passed since he got into the academy.  
Starscream was always bullied, got pushed around by bigger grounders and was made fun of for being a "lower class". He couldn't even shower in peace.  
But he _wouldn’t_ leave. Even though he had nightmares that woke up his roommates who kicked him awake to get him to “shut the frag up, Seeker scum!”. Even if it was a living nightmare. Starscream’s will was stronger than anyone else’s.

The mechs around him pushed him around, called him horrible things.  
“Why don’t you get that no mech wants you here!”  
“You low flier scum are a disgrace for this academy!”  
“I bet he whored his way into here!”  
They grabbed his wings roughly and his aft too and made more disgusting comments, as the whole class watched.  
“Yeah, with legs and an aft like that, I wouldn’t be surprised.”  
Sexual harassment was new. As the year went on, the mechs bullying him didn’t get bored, instead they got bolder. But Starscream never cried.  
If he cried, they won.  
Though, it got harder not to… it was getting worse and worse each day…   
On the first day of his second year, he was getting cornered again in the middle of the crowded hallway. They pinned him to the floor and the seeker was prepared for it, used to it. But this time, something new happened…

A massive shuttle stepped in and protected him from the bullies.  
  
The fraggers who had cornered the dumbfounded seeker scattered away as soon as they saw the giant mech shouting at them angrily from across the hallway. The mech was easily twice their height and at least five times their mass.  
“Fliers gotta stick together” the shuttle said to Starscream as he extended his servo for the small seeker. 

Starscream’s optics were as big as plates as he stared at the shuttle’s face high above him, then he stared at the giant servo in front of him, then back up into those kind, blue optics. 

“Thanks…” He took the servo and the giant mech lifted him up as if he weighed nothing to the shuttle. Which… he probably did. 

“I’m Skyfire.” Skyfire said. 

“Hello…” Starscream was still holding onto the huge servo engulfing his own small one. 

“Annnd… you are?” Skyfire smiled down at him as Starscream stared up. 

“Oh, right! Uhm. Star-“ his voice cracked and he coughed to cover it up. “Starscream.” 

“So, you are the first aerial mech to get into this place? It’s an HONOR to meet you!” Skyfire shook Starscream’s tiny servo excitedly but as gently as he could. “I would never have tried to get in here, had I not heard about a seeker passing that test. You inspired me to work hard to get in here as well!” 

Starscream was even more lost for words than he was before. This… this MASSIVE mech just burst into the hallway and made the bullies _scramble_ like _scared bugs_ and now he was saying he looked… UP TO HIM??? Figuratively speaking of course… 

They walked together to the dormitory, Skyfire chatting to the seeker walking by his peds about how he got here and how hard the test was, until he stopped. “Well… here’s my room. It could be bigger for my comfort but at least I have it all to myself, haha. It would simply be too crowded in there if I had roommates.” 

“Oh… yes. Lucky you… I wish I had my own room…” Starscream shuffled sadly with his peds. “My roommates… are the same fraggers that cornered me in the hallway earlier…” 

Skyfire flinched from his shock. “ _What?!?_ You have to change rooms then!!! Can’t you ask the principal if you can live in another room?" 

“Already changed rooms. Four times. It doesn’t make a difference. They all treat me like slag.” 

Skyfire looked like he was spark broken at Starscream’s words. “…I'm so-“ 

“Don’t say you’re sorry. You don't need to be. You’re the first mech here who does not talk to me like I’m the rust they walk on.” 

Skyfire looked down at him with sad blue optics. But then a smile graced his soft features and he bent down to put a servo on Starscream’s shoulder, pretty much engulfing the small seeker’s entire side. He was about to give the seeker reassuring words but Starscream spoke up quicker than him, “Would you mind if- Could I maybe-… I know this is sudden but can I… _live with you??"_

_Starscream looked at Skyfire with pleading optics._

_Skyfire looked surprised, but not in a bad way. “OH! Of course! But wait… I mean… It would be a little cramped because of my size though.” Skyfire nervously rubbed his thumbs together. “So, if you don’t mind that…”_

_Starscream blinked._

_“I… NO OF COURSE NOT! I DON’T _CARE!_ ” his optics lit up with excitement. This would make things so much better for him! _Anything_ was better than rooming with grounders! Someone who won’t keep grabbing his wings all the time. Or his aft…._

_  
Then his brows scrunched up in worry. “But wait… No… You are so big and intimidating… You have a real chance to be treated with respect here. If you help me, then the others…”  
“I don’t care what they will think or do. You have done so much for me, simply by being the first flier to make it in here. You have inspired me so much, helped me with your accomplishment, now I want to help you! I won’t let ANYone treat you like this anymore!”_

__

\----   
Starscream did not hesitate a second longer and moved in with his new… friend that same evening. Skyfire’s warm words had affected him so much. He could barely believe this… this blessing! _He told his ex-roommates good riddance!_

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter was just the intro. i gotta say i'm not very proud of it. i'm not good writing anything else than mindless smut...  
> the next chapter will have the very bad stuff happening in it. 
> 
> For those who are interested in black history, the story of Ruby Bridges is very similar to how Starscream was treated when he was the first flier to attend science academy. Ruby Bridges was the first black child to go to and all-white elementary school in Louisiana during the New Orleans school desegregation crisis. If you want to know more about what Starscream had to deal with during his first year in the academy, look up the story of her first year in that school.


End file.
